Unwanted Love
by FaitheSilverleaf
Summary: What happens when two people from two different parts of society and find that they have more in common then they thought or wanted? What happens when you add in a whoreificly, aweful, life ruining cousin, a twisted, sickminded exboyfriend, and WHAT'S THI
1. Party Crashers

**Disclaimer:** _I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha and Co. I also do not own the name Luna. I do however own the name Faithe and Skye. More OC's coming soon. If you don't like the way something is written then don't read it. I ain't changing it just to make you happy._

**Title:** _Unwanted Love_

**Summary:** _What happens when two people from two different parts of society meet and find that they have more in common then they thought or want? What happens when you add in a __**whore**__-ificly, aweful, life ruining cousin, a twisted, sick-minded ex-boyfriend, and WHAT'S THIS...TWO WIDOWED PARENTS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR THEIR CHILDREN? Oh boy are we in for a treat._

**Genre:** _Humor - Romance - Horror - _

**Ages:** _Kagome Higurashi 17, sn: Unholyhanyou - Sango Taijii 17, sn: Lunatistic - Kilala Moshi 17, sn: Fyredemoness- Shippo Kitsune 18, sn: foxfire - Miroku Houshi 18, sn: unforgivablecurse - Inuyasha Takahashi 18, sn: Silverfang - Sesshomaru Takahashi 23 - Rin Takahashi 21 - _

**Notes:** _Kilala is not the cute little kitty from the show, however she is a cat demoness. Kagome is still a miko, but she is also a hanyou and a badass at that too (She also has a deep dark secret that you may or may not find out about later in the story. Shippo and Rin are way older then they are in the show. Inuyasha is still his badass, hanyou self. Kagome, Sango, and Kilala are gothic punkettes; while Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha are preps (_shudders at the thought of the guys being preps...I hate preps._). Btw Sesshomaru and Rin are married. Kagome's cat Buyo...kinda pasted away cuzz he was old so now there are no pets in the Higurashi house...maybe Kagome will pass by the pet store._

**Chapter 1:** _Party Crashers._

* * *

_**Beep - Beep - Beep - Be-**_

"Well there goes another goddamn clock." a pale faced, raven haired girl mumbled to herself as she hit her alarm clock.

"And it's Sunday too." she added.

"Child get your butt out of bed I need you to take care of your brother." called a feminin, motherly voice.

"'Ight mom. Will do." yelled the teenager.

The said teenager got out of bed and headed to her bathroom that was connected to her room. She took a fifteen minute shower and hopped out. After wrapping a large towel around her body, she headed to her closet on the other side of the room. She took out a pair of camo khakies, a white wife beater, a black thong, socks, and her black army boots. Once she was dressed she turned on her computer and signed into her msn.

* * *

_**Unholyhanyou **_has just signed in...

**Fyredemoness:** Yo Kaggy wats up?

**Unholyhanyou:** The ceiling. Lol, nm. Is San on?

**Lunatistic: **Right here bytches

**Unholuhanyou: **Hey chika wats the hap?

**Lunatistic:** Oh u kno, the usual...it's sat morn, and I gotta take care of the brat downstairs.

**Fyredemoness: **Lol. Oh btw, Kaggy, San, did u hear bout the party dats happenin 2nite?

**Unholyhanyou: **Lmfao. Ain't dat da halloween party dat them damn preps, Takahashi, Kitsune, and Houshi are hostin?

**Fyredemoness: **Yeah, I thot we'd go and crash it, give San dere a chance 2 see her _bf._

**Lunatistic: **He is not my fuckin bf. God, you kiss a guy once cuz ur drunk and it all goes 2 ur friends heads. Some friends you are.

**Unholyhanyou: **Sure. W.e. But yeah let's crash it. I hate Takahashi's guts. He diserves it.

Just at that moment Souta, Kagomes' little brother, came barging into her room.

"Hey nee-chan, can I go over to Kohaku's?" asked Souta.

"Yeah just give me a minute." replied Kagome while getting agitated. She loved her brother but he could be...well...annoying.

**Unholyhanyou: **Hey guys I gotta split. San is it ok if Souta and I come ova?

**Lunatistic: **Yeah sure. Bring him ova. Kilala u shud come ova 2 so we can plan how 2 crash and burn that party. Plus we need to buy our costumes.

**Fyredemoness: **Yah sure I'll be there in a few ok. Gotta do the dishes.

**Lunatistic: **Kk. See u in a few.

_**Unholyhanyou**_has signed off.

_**Fyredemoness **_has signed off.

_**Lunatistic **_has signed off.

* * *

"Ok kiddo. Get what ever your gonna take while I write mom and Jii-chan a note." said Kagome.

"Gotcha nee-chan." answered Souta.

While Souta raced to his room to grab what ever, Kagome wrote her mother and grandfather a note...

_Dear Mom and Jii-chan,_

_Souta and I have gone to Sango's house. We will be spending the night. Please do not worry. If anything happens here call my cell. If anything happens with us I will call. I am taking $200 so that I can go shopping with Sango and Kilala._

_Love ya lots._

_Kagome (insert cool design here). _

Kagome signed the note with her insignia. Just as she finished Souta came racing down the stairs.

"Ready nee-chan." said Souta, a little out of breath.

"Ok you wanna take my black jeep? or my black viper that has the vines along it?" asked Kagome, knowing that Souta would have a hard time desciding.

"Uhh. The viper. Haven't ridden in it for awhile." said Souta finally desciding.

"Ok off we go."

They arrived and Kohaku and Souta went to the park while Sango and Kagome waited for Kilala.

* * *

**Else where early in the morning.**

_**Beep - Beep - Beep - Be-**_

"Damn it. Dad's gunna kill me for that." said a teenager with silver-white hair and honey-gold eyes. (didn't we see this happen already?)

"Boy you better be getting up. I'm going to work and I need you to take care of your sisters." said a fatherly voice.

"Yeah dad I'm up. Tell the bookends I'll be down in a few minutes." replied the newly awakened teenager. (my dad calls me and my sister bookends all the time so thats where that came from)

The said teenager got out of bed and headed over to his closet. He wasn't going to have a shower till later. He opened the closet doors and pulled out black baggy jeans, a red wife beater, black boxers, and his red nikes. When he was dressed he went on his computer and signed into his msn.

* * *

_**Silverfang**_ has just signed in...

**foxfire:** Yo Yasha wats up?

**Silverfang:** The ceiling. Lol, nm. Is Roku on? (sounds like he and Kagome have the same kind of humor)

**unforgivablecurse: **Right here.

**Silverfang: **Hey whats up man?

**unforgivablecurse:** Oh you know, the usual...it's Sunday morning, and I'm getting harassed by bordom.

**Silverfang: **Lol. Oh btw, about our party. Well since it's a Halloween party. We need to get our costumes.

**foxfire: **Ok, sounds like fun.

**unforgivablecurse: **Yeah, but what I am worried about is wether or not those three goths are going to ruin it.

**foxfire: **Lol. He has a point though, what if they try to 'crash' it?.

**Silverfang: **Well if they do come then we figure out their costumes and wait for after the party and keep them back and 'punish' them for their crimes.

Just at that moment Luna and Faithe, Inuyasha's little sisters (they happen to be twins), came barging into his room.

"Hey nii-chan, can we go over to Kanna's?" asked Luna and Faithe at the same time.

"Yeah just give me a minute." replied Inuyasha while getting aggitated. He loved his sisters but they could be...well...annoying. (sound familiar? sounds like Kagome and Inuyasha have more in common then they know ;)).

**Silverfang: **Hey guys I have to go. Roku I'm coming over after I drop off the twins.

**holyman: **Kay. Ship you come over to so we can plan our party.

**foxfire: **Yah sure I'll be there in a few ok. Gotta take out the trash.

**holyman: **Kay. See you in a few.

_**Silverfang**_has signed off.

_**foxfire **_has signed off.

_**holyman **_has signed off.

(Wow I just noticed that it seems that both the three girls and the three guys are more like each other with each passing minute. I wonder what could happen when they finally realise this.)

* * *

"Okay girls are you ready?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes nii-chan, we are" they both said at the same time.

'Kami it's scary when they do that'. thought Inuyasha.

"Okay then let's get into my red escalade. I'll drop you off at Kanna's, then I'm going to Miroku's okay. If you need anything you know my cell number." he said.

"Yes nii-chan, we know your number." both girls said, once again together as they got into their brother's car.

They arrived at Kanna's house and the twins got out. They waved to their older brother and went inside.

Five minutes later Inuyasha pulled into Miroku's driveway.

* * *

**Back with the girls**

It was 3:30 pm and Kilala had just arrived at the house. They lounged around the house and then took Kagome's Viper to the mall.

"Kay girls, the party starts at nine. We show up at nine fifteen, we party for a bit, and then we crash and burn it." said Kagome going over the list of what they planned.

"Got it. We just need to get our costumes now." said Sango.

"Now where do we go to get them?" asked Kilala putting a finger on her chin, pretending to think.

"MICHELLE'S." they all screamed, earning them some stares.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." yelled Kagome, a little aggitated.

* * *

**At Michelle's**

All three girls walked into the small, but fair sized store.

"Hey girls." said the owner of the store and one of their long time friends, Michelle.

"Hey Mich. We need costumes asap." said the three girls together.

"Whats mine is yours and whats yours is...well...yours." said Michelle with a small laugh at the end.

"Thanks. Ok so lets split up and find whatever we need." said Kagome.

With that said the three girls went their own ways. Kagome went to the back of the store. Sango went to the left and Kilala went to the right. It took them about two and a half hours to find everything they needed. They met back at the cash.

"How much Mich?" asked Kagome.

"Girls you know that when you come here it's free." said Michelle.

"Are you sure. We are willing to pay." said Kilala.

"Just go. Go before I change my mind and _make_ you pay." said Michelle chuckling.

The girls left while laughing.

"So Kagome what are you goin ta be?" asked Kilala.

"Your just gonna have ta wait till we get ready for the party." said Kagome.

"If that's the case then we all have to wait to see what we are." said Sango.

The girls desided to wander around the mall for a few more hours before heading home. While walking, the sounds of the pet store could be heard. Kagome got a look of sadness on her face.

"Hey 'Gome, you ok." asked Sango.

"Yeah I'm fine. How about you guys go to the food court and I'll meet you there. Order something to go." said Kagome.

Sango and Kilala looked at eachother and nodded. After they left, Kagome headed for the pet store. When she walked in there were millions of animals there. She walked past the cat section, staring at all the cats, but shook her head. Having a cat would remind her to much of her departed friend. She walked past the reptile section shaking her head. Having something like that would freak her mother out. Kagome mentally smiled at the thought of her mother finding a snake under Kagomes' bed. No she wanted something that she could train, take for walks, call her own. Then it hit her...A DOG. A dog would be perfect. She could train it to love her family and friends, and hate her enemies. Now all she had to do was pick one. There were litterally hundreds of breeds there. They ranged from Affenpinscher to Yorkshire Terriers. She walked through the section almost fifteen times when she found the right one. It happened to be a puppy. Hard to train but a fair challenge.

"Excuse me but how much for that Pitbull?" Kagome asked a worker.

"We aren't authorised to sell her. Because of the breed ban we have to put her down." said the worker with a sad tone.

"What. You have to be kidding me. What's your name?" asked Kagome.

"My name is Ayame, and I am not joking she will be put to sleep in a few minutes." said Ayame.

"What if I said I was willing to pay $100 for her. I will have her licensed and spayed and everything." stated Kagome. She just couldn't stand to have an animal hurt like that.

"If you are that desperate to save her life, I will register her and license her for you. Everything else is up to you." said Ayame in a lighter tone.

While Ayame registered the Pitbull, she allowed Kagome and the dog to bond in a back room.

"Hmm, what should I name you?" said Kagome while looking deep into her new puppys' eyes.

"I think Skye sounds like it fits you." said Kagome, and the dogs' tail started to wag.

Just then Ayame came back with the registration papers. Kagome took the papers and thanked Ayame and went to look for some things for Skye. It took her half an hour to get everything she needed. When she was done she went in search for Sango and Kilala. On her way to the food court she was stopped by a security officer. Rats...just her luck.

"Excuse me miss, but you aren't allowed to have a dog in the mall." said the officer.

"I know sir, but I just bought her from the pet store here. I was just going to look for my friends and leave." said Kagome in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry but I have to enforce the rules. If you wish I can have your friends paged to the entrance." said the officer.

"Oh alright and yes please. Their names are Taijii, Sango and Moshi, Kilala." said Kagome.

"Ok I will have them paged to meet you outside. Have a nice day miss." said the officer as he turned to leave.

Kagome then walked to the entrance where they came in from. She waited for a quick ten minutes, when her friends showed up. They looked at her and her new found friend in awe. They both bent down and started to pet the animal.

"Aw. What's it's name?" asked Kilala.

"_Her_ name is Skye." said Kagome, while bending down to also pet her new friend.

"Why a Pitbull though? Why not something cute...r." asked Sango.

"Because the _cute...r_ ones weren't going to be put down. Plus I wanted something that was a challenge to train." said Kagome.

Sango and Kilala just looked at Kagome stunned. The poor creature they were petting was one of those breeds that was banned.

"How did you manage to get a breed banned dog?" asked Kilala.

"Well the worker that I asked, her name is Ayame, was sad about having to put the dog down. I told her I was willing to pay $100 for her, get her registered and spayed and everything. I guess that seeing that someone was willing to do all this hit a sensitive nerve or something. But it doesn't matter I have a new friend that I can be happy with." said Kagome.

"What you aren't happy with us?" asked both Sango and Kilala.

"Never said that did I?" asked Kagome.

Then the three girls burst out into laughter and Skye started to bark happily. They went to the car and put everything that was bought into the truck, except for the food and Skye. They drove to Kagome's house and went in.

"Mom...we're back. I have a surprise for you and Souta." yelled Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi came rushing in through the kitchen door, while Souta and Kohaku came tumbling down the stairs.

"What is it sweety?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yeah nee-chan. What's this surprise?" asked Souta.

When he asked that Kagome led Skye out from behind Sango and Kilala.

"Surprise." said Kagome.

"Wow nee-chan. What an awesome dog." said Souta with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Kagome...how did you get it?" asked her mother.

"Well when we went to go shopping for our costumes, we went to Michelle's, who let us go without paying so I still had $200 on me. I stopped at the pet store for a look...and I came across Skye...mama they were going to put her down." said Kagome with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Aww honey. I understand, but you know that you need to get her spayed and get her shots done. What about registering her?" said her mother.

"The worker that sold her to me already registered her." said Kagome.

"Ok sweety, as long as you feel it is right then I will not stop you." said her mother.

"Ok so me, Sango, and Kilala are going up to my room with Skye." said Kagome, her mom walking back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Hey nee-chan. Why did you name her Skye?" asked Souta.

"Dear brother. Look into her eyes, and tell me why I named her Skye." said Kagome to her brother with a hint of mystery in her voice.

Souta then knelt down and looked into the dogs eyes. What he saw were the most beautiful sky blue eyes that he had ever seen.

"I understand nee-chan." said Souta. This only increased his curiousity about his sister.

* * *

**Elsewhere with Inuyasha and the guys...**

"Ok...so who still needs their costume?" asked Inuyasha.

Both Miroku and Shippo raised their hands.

"Well that makes three of us. So where should we go." asked Inyasha while he started to think.

"I know a little place where we can go." said Shippo.

"Ok off to the mall then." said Miroku.

They went to the garage and got into Inuyasha's escalade. It took them five minutes to get to the mall. Once there they followed Shippo to a small but fair sized store. At the cash their was a blonde girl reading a novel. Shippo walked up to the counter and greeted the girl. (Hmm, this place seems familiar).

"Hey Mich. How's my favourite cousin in the world?" asked Shippo as the girl looked up.

"I happen to be your only cousin and I'm doing fine." said Michelle.

"Michy, these are my friends Inuyasha and Miroku. Guys this is my one and only cousin, Michelle. She owns this...store." said Shippo while looking around the store.

"My fair lady I would like to ask you a serious question." said Miroku while taking Michelle's hand in his.

"Roku I wouldn't if I were you." said Inuyasha.

"..." Michelle looked puzzled.

"Will you bare my child?" asked Miroku earning himself a large red hand print on his left cheek.

"Ok twerp, what do you need?" asked Michelle in an aggitated voice.

"Stuff for costumes." answered Shippo.

"Help yourself." said Michelle turning back to her novel, but only pretended to read.

'I think maybe I should see what they deside to be. I have a suspicion that their counter parts are someone they have no idea about.' thought Michelle as she watched first her cousin, then the lech, then the boy with silver-white hair. To her surprise she knew exactly who their counter parts were going to be. You didn't think that she was just going to let the girls go with out knowing who they were impersonating tonight. About a half an hour later the boys returned to the cash. When they got there, they saw a devilish smile on Michelles' face.

"What are you smiling at dear cousin?" asked Shippo.

"It happens to be none of your business. I just found out some information on a friend that I found useful. Now even if you are family I can't let you just walk out with a bag full of items from my store. I however am only going to charge you $20 each for whatever you have in there." said Michelle.

"It's better then nothing I guess." said Miroku.

"Whatever, let's just pay and leave I wanna get home." said Inuyasha getting irritated.

So they payed the price and left. However Inuyasha wanted to stop at the pet store to see if the dog he was eyeing two weeks ago, was still there. He walked through the store till he got to the window where the dog was suppose to be.

"Hey you. Where's the dog that was in here two weeks ago?" he asked a worker as she passed.

"Oh that dog was purchased about three hours ago." said the worker.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"My name is Ayame." answered the worker.

"Ok Ayame, can you tell me who bought that dog? I was told that it was being put down today. I was going to purchase it myself." said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry but I am not authorised to give out information on our costumers. However it was a female that bought the dog. She registered it and everything." said Ayame.

"You say it was a female. What did she look like?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well she had raven hair, pale skin, electric blue eyes, she was about 5'7, 164 pounds. Oh and she had black dog ears on top of her head, they had red tips." said Ayame.

'There is only one person I know that fits that description' thought Inuyasha. While thinking he saw a hand wave in front of his face.

"Are you ok." asked Ayame.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for the information." said Inuyasha. He then went to his car to see Miroku and Shippo waiting.

"Everything go ok?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah just peachy." said Inuyasha while getting into his car.

'I have to find out what Kagome is going to my party as. I can't let her get away with taking my dog.' thought Inuyasha as he raced to Miroku's.

* * *

**With Kagome and the girls...**

It was nine o'clock and the girls were still busy with Skye. Kagome had placed Skyes' stuff around the room. There was a set of green food and water dishes out, already filled. There was a comfy little bed in between Kagomes' bed and desk, although she doubted Skye would ever use it. There were also a few toys scattered around just waiting to be played with. While the girls sat in the room, Skye lay calmly in Kagomes' lap. They had managed to teach her a few tricks and commands. The three girls had fun training the new member of the group. They soon realised the time and started to get ready. Kilala went to Mrs. Higurashis' room, Sango stayed in Kagomes' room, while Kagome went into her bathroom. When done Kilala and Sango hung out down stairs waiting for their friend. Sango was dressed as Frankensteins' Bride, and Kilala was dressed as a Vampyress. They waited fifteen more minutes until finally, their best friend came down the stairs. Kagome was dressed in a short black dress, gothic style, knee high heeled boots, a black halo over her head, and black, feathery wings came from her shoulder blades. She wore black lipstick, black eyeliner, and green eye shadow. Her hair was straightened with red streaks in her hair. She had a ruby red heart amulet around her neck. She was...beautiful.

"Wow." said both Sango and Kilala at the same time.

"Is that all you have to say?" asked Kagome as she started to blush.

"Wow." they said as they nodded.

"Ok girls have fun at the party tonight." called Mrs. Higurashi from the kitchen.

They drove to Mirokus' house in Kagomes' hummer. When they were ten minutes away from the house they could hear the music blaring.

"I guess his folks are out of town for a while." said Kagome as she pulled into the driveway.

* * *

**With the guys at eight thirty...**

"Oh everything is set up. Shippo and Miroku are getting ready." said Inuyasha to no one in perticular.

"Yo when are you going to get ready for the party?" asked Miroku from behind. He was dressed as Frankenstein. (We all know who his better half is).

"Yeah man. We're ready why aren't you?" asked Shippo. He was dressed as Dracula. (We know who he's with to).

"I'm going now just give me a minute." said Inuyasha as he went to the second guest room that he always used when he was over.

He came back down ten minutes later dressed as a werewolf. (Ironic? I think not. Oh DAMN that means that he doesn't have a better half but maybe he still has a chance).

"Ok so people are going to start arriving in a few minutes so lets get the music pumpin." said Shippo as he headed to the stereo.

Just then the first of the many people came in. It was Inuyashas' cousin.

"Yo Yash. Where is everyone?" asked his cousin.

"Their coming. Just chill Kouga." said Inuyasha. Just then three girls walked in, as did many other people. Being as quick as he was, Inuyasha caught what the three girls were wearing. The first girl was in a Frankensteins' Bride costume, the second was in a Vampyress costume, and the third was...the third was beautiful. She had on a short, black, gothic style dress, black knee high heel boots, and she had black, feathery wings coming from her shoulder blades. Her makeup was beautiful too. Her black lipstick stained lips, green powder shadowed blue eyes, and her hair...her hair was straight, raven black with red streaks. Inuyasha could feel himself growing hard. He realised just in time as many...many people started to enter the house. He quickly ran up stairs to the bathroom. He tryed and tryed and finally got it down. He went back down stairs to notice that Miroku was dancing with the first girl he saw come in, and Shippo was grinding with the second girl. He looked around till he found the third girl leaning up against one of the walls. He then noticed that his cousin, who might I add was terribly drunk by now, was slowly making his way over to the girl. Inuyasha watched from afar as his cousin was oh so kindly rejected. He then walked up to the said girl and began talking to her.

"Hey what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey my name is Ka..." said Kagome as she turned her head to Inuyasha.

"Ka...is that it or is there more?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kayla. My name is Kayla." said Kagome trying to cover up her mistake.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." said Inuyasha as he placed his left hand on Kagomes' right arm.

Kagome looked down and blushed.

"Oh I'm sorry does that make you uncomfortable." asked Inuyasha looking at the fair girl in front of him.

"Yes it actually does." said Kagome her blush becoming redder by the minute.

"Oh...I'm really sorry." said Inuyasha.

'Did the all mighty Inuyasha just apologize to me?' thought Kagome. She new it was Inuyasha, and she definitly knew he was going to pick a costume that would reflect his personality but she didn't expect it to be that close.

"It's alright. It doesn't bother me as much now." said Kagome.

Just then Inuyasha smelt something familiar. It smelt of sakura blossoms, vanilla, and cinnamin. He knew that sent but it wasn't clicking in. Then it hit him on the nose like a rolled up news paper (pun intended). It was Kagomes' sent, but it was coming off of this beauty in front of him. She didn't look like Kagome. Atleast she didn't until he looked at her ears. They were black dog ears with red tips.

'This night just got interesting.' thought Inuyasha.

"So Kayla. What school do you go to?" asked Inuyasha trying to catch her off guard.

"Oh I don't live around here. I'm visiting a cousin." said Kagome as she caught onto what Inuyasha was doing.

"Oh really and what's your cousins' name?" asked Inuyasha thinking he had her.

"Oh you probably don't know him." said Kagome finally tripping over what to say next.

"Oh I'm pretty sure I know him. I know just about everyone in the city. Pretty hard to believe I know." said Inuyasha as his lips curved into a large, sexy smirk.

"Miroku." Kagome blurted out without thinking.

"Oh really? Let me go get him then." said Inuyasha.

"Oh no that's not secessary." studdered Kagome.

"Oh no I insist." said Inuyasha as he dragged Kagome over to Miroku.

"Hey Roku. You didn't tell me you had a cousin visiting you." said Inuyasha.

"That's 'cause I don't have a cous-" started Miroku just as Sango slammed her mouth onto his.

"Wow." said Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.

They looked at eachother and then back at the couple. They had finally broken apart. Kagome took that as the oppertune time to grab Sango and Kilala and run. Once in the car they were silent for the first five minutes.

"I can't believe I kissed Miroku." said Sango finally ending the scary silence.

"Did you like it?" asked both Kagome and Kilala.

"Hell no." said Sango as she started blushing.

"Well so much for crashing their party. It's more like they crashed our crash." said Kagome.

"I dunno I had a lot of fun." said Kilala.

"You do realise you were dancing with Shippo right?" asked Sango.

"I know." answered Kilala as she sighed and drifted into lala land.

Both Sango and Kagome laughed as they pulled into Sango's driveway.

"See you at school tomorrow San." said Kagome as Sango got out of the car and headed towards the house.

"Yeah and by the way, don't think that I didn't see you and Inuyasha." said Sango.

"Nothing happened and you know it." said Kagome as she started to back out.

Kagome then dropped Kilala off at home and took her time driving home. When she pulled into the driveway she heard Skye barking out the window. Kagome walked up to the door and stopped. She sighed and opened the door. It was true that nothing had happened with Inuyasha, but what Kagome didn't know was that something was about to happen and it would be soon too. But for now all she needed to know was that she needed to get to bed, after all it was a school night.

* * *

**The End.**

**FaitheSilverleaf: Yeah right. You honestly thought that was the end? What kind of person would do that? Certainly not me.**

**Kagome: Shit that was...interesting.**

**Inuyasha: If you say so.**

**Sango: I thought it was...fun.**

**Miroku: blushes**

**Kagome: looks at you both You would think it was fun...after all you got to kiss lover boy over there.**

**Sango: Your just jelous.**

**Kagome: blushes I know.**

**FaitheSilverleaf: Don't worry Kaggy. Your time will come. As for the rest of you. Ah shit Miroku get away from Sango. I mean it. Don't make me sick my dog on you.**

**Kilala&Shippo: Sweatdrop Please Read&Review. It's really important that you do.**

**FaitheSilverleaf: Teddy go bite the bad monk. Good boy.**


	2. School Days

**Disclaimer:** _I do not nor will I ever own Inuyasha and Co. I also do not own the name Luna. I do however own the name Faithe and Skye. More OC's coming soon. If you don't like the way something is written then don't read it. I ain't changing it just to make you happy._

**Title:** _Unwanted Love_

**Summary:** _What happens when two people from two different parts of society meet and find that they have more in common then they thought or want? What happens when you add in a __**whore**__-ificly, aweful, life ruining cousin, a twisted, sick-minded ex-boyfriend, and WHAT'S THIS...TWO WIDOWED PARENTS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR THEIR CHILDREN? Oh boy are we in for a treat._

**Genre:** _Humor - Romance - Horror_

**Ages:** _Kagome Higurashi 17, sn: Unholyhanyou - Sango Taijii 17, sn: Lunatistic - Kilala Moshi 17, sn: Fyredemoness- Shippo Kitsune 18, sn: foxfire - Miroku Houshi 18, sn: holyman - Inuyasha Takahashi 18, sn: Silverfang - Sesshomaru Takahashi 23 - Rin Takahashi 21 - _

**Notes:** _I know that this is suppose to be an Inuyasha and Kagome story, don't worry their time will come. I don't like writing school days so I may write like the first period and say something small about the second, skip to lunch, say something about third period and maybe go into details on the fourth period. In this chapter Kagome finds out a special ability._

**Chapter 2:** _School Days

* * *

_

**-Beep- -Beep- -Beep-**

"God damn alarms. Why not for once in my life can't I sleep in?" said Kagome as she turned off her alarm clock.

"Kagome, sweety, get up. When you're dressed you need to take Skye out." yelled Mrs. Higurashi from the bottom of the stairs.

"'Ight mom. I'm up now." replied Kagome.

Just then she felt something come crashing on to her bed. She sat up and found that her beloved puppy had curled up at the bottom of her bed.

"Good morning Skye. You want to take a shower with me?" said Kagome.

'Why am I asking her? It's not like she's just going to come out and answer me.' thought Kagome as she stared at her puppy.

-No Mistress I do not want to take a shower with you.- came a strange female voice.

Kagome looked around the room looking for the owner of the voice.

"Who? What? and Where are you?" asked Kagome still searching her room.

-Infront of you Mistress- said the voice again.

Kagome then looked down and looked at Skye.

"Was that you?" she asked although thought she was going crazy.

-Yes Mistress and you are not going crazy- said Skye.

"You can talk and read my mind?" asked Kagome a little shocked. (ok hell...she was fucking shocked out of her mind.)

-Read minds yes, talk no. I can merely telepathically communicate with you, as well as another.- said Skye, her eyes blinking only once.

"Only one other. Who might that be?" questioned Kagome.

-I do not know his name but he is a dog demon, or should I say _half_ dog demon- said Skye while looking at a chew toy that she seemed to have missed.

"Hey what's wrong with only being a _half_ demon? You do realise that I am a half demoness, right?" stated Kagome a little aggitated.

-Yes Mistress I realise that. Nothing is wrong with it either. I was just simply stating what he was.- replied Skye.

"Ok so other than being a hanyou, what else can you tell me about him?" questioned Kagome.

-Well he has silver-white hair, amber-gold eyes and he is very rude and ignorant.- said Skye.

"Sounds like Inuyasha." said Kagome realising who it was.

Just then Kagome looked at the digital clock on her night table, it read 9:15.

"Oh shit. Sorry Skye but can you bug mom to let you out. I'm going to be late." said Kagome as she rushed to her closet. She pulled out a white baggy t-shirt that said 'Psycho Kitty can Psycho Kiss my ASS!!!' in black, black baggy khakies, whatever under garmets, and her black combat boots. She was dressed in a matter of minutes. Once dressed she did her make-up. With that done she gathered her stuff and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Sorry mom, love you mom, bye mom." Kagome said as she ran past the kitchen and out the door.

"Remember sweety you need to come home right after school. I need you to take care of your brother." said Mrs. Higurashi from the front door, while watching her daughter speed down the street to school.

'I have to remember to ask Skye how she knows Inuyasha' thought Kagome to herself as she ran into the middle of the street and was hit by a car.

Kagome hit the ground hard and fast. The driver stopped and got out of the car with great speed. He looked down at Kagome who was dazed and just clearing her eyes.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Kagome finally able to sit up.

"I'm so sorry miss. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Oh...miss are you ok?" asked the male that had gotten out of the car.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." said Kagome as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Miss is anything broken?" asked the man.

Kagome looked at her wrist and nodded. The man looked at her wrist and gasped, the bone was protruding the skin in a most disturbing way. Just then Kagome popped it back with an intake of air. It was painful but it worked. She shook her hand and was on her way. The man just looked on in awe.

Kagome finally made it to school. She was only five minutes late but her teacher, thought otherwise.

"Young lady you are late yet again and all the lab partners are taken. I guess you will have to work with Mr. Takahashi at the back there." said her teacher Myoga-Sensai.

"But sensai can I not just work alone for this one. You and I both know that _Mr._ Takahashi is incapable of completing the simplest of tasks." said Kagome as she glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha on the other hand was just smirking his famous, sexy smirk. He could care less at this moment, he had a couple bones to pick with her.

"No Miss. Higurashi, you know the rules. You were late so you lost your privaledge to work alone for today." said Myoga-Sensai.

"Aww man. Whatever. Inuyasha if you butcher this one I swear I will make you regret it." seethed Kagome as she walked to the back.

"Aw Kagome I'm hurt. You honestly think I would do that to you?" stated Inuyasha in a childish voice as Kagome sat down beside him.

"Yes I do." said Kagome as she started to get the materials for the experiment.

"Whatever. So how was my party last night?" asked Inuyasha, hoping to catch Kagome off guard like he had at his party.

"You had a party? Must have been pretty lame." said Kagome acting as if she knew nothing of the party.

"Yeah I did, and why would it be lame?" asked Inuyasha going along with the little sherade.

"Well naturally because I wasn't there." said Kagome playing it cool.

"Oh I thought you were. What a shame. It was a blast. You can even ask Sango and Kilala, they were dancing with Miroku and Shippo. Sango even kissed Miroku when I brought this really _beautiful_ girl over to find out if she was really Mirokus' cousin." said Inuyasha waiting to see if Kagome would faulter.

"Oh really?" asked Kagome while working on her science.

'Oh my god did he just call me beautiful?' Kagome asked herself.

"Yeah. She was wearing a short, black, gothic style dress, black knee high heel boots, and she had black, feathery wings coming from her shoulder blades. The feathers looked exactly like the one that's in your hair." said Inuyasha with a smirk.

Kagome stood stock still and reached up to feel a feather tangled into her hair. She pulled it free and stared at it.

"So you weren't at my party eh? Fair enough, the girl that _was_ there was way to beautiful to be you." said Inuyasha with a sneer.

"Although..." started Inuyasha and looked at Kagome waiting to see her face.

"What?" asked Kagome with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh, I was just going to say that the girl that _was_ there looked _a lot_ like you. Same hair only it was straight, same cute little ears, and the same amazingly, taunting blue eyes" finished Inuyasha as his face grew closer and closer to Kagomes'.

Without even realising it Kagomes' face too was growing closer and closer to the one opposite her. They were inches apart when they heard someone clear their throat.

"You do realise that the bell rang right?" said Sango as the two teenagers flew apart from eachother. Kilala, Shippo, and Miroku were behind her.

"I'm not stupid Sango." said Kagome as she started to blush at what she almost did.

She stood up and grabbed Sango and Kilala. They were off to their next class which happened to be history. Inuyasha just sat there thinking over what he was about to do.

'I almost kissed her. I ALMOST KISSED HER. And I called her beautiful. And I said she had cute ears and her eyes...oh her eyes.' thought Inuyasha as he stared at the stood Kagome was sitting in.

"Hey Yash, you ok?" asked Shippo while waving his hand infront of the daydreaming hanyous' face.

"Waddya what?" said Inuyasha as he clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Where did that come from?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know I think I might be picking up on the slang those girls use." replied Inuyasha with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"I think so to." said Shippo.

"Ok whatever. Let's just go to our next class." said Inuyasha as he gathered his stuff and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha and the guys had spanish next. Neither groups were happy with their class. The girls had Kaede-Sensai and the guys had Jaken-Sensai. They were not pleased at all.

* * *

**-Skip to Lunch-**

Kagome was in the line buying her lunch. Sango and Kilala were sitting at their lunch table (their parents pack a lunch for them everyday, YIKES.) It was almost her turn to order when someone cut infront of her. She was to flustered to even realise who it was.

"Hey whats the big idea you jerk." said Kagome as she poked her fingure into the guys back.

The said guy turned around and stared at her. It was Inuyasha and he had the biggest smirk on his face.

"Oh hey wench, didn't see you there." said Inuyasha as he turned back around.

"You rude, egotistical asshole. You can't just cut infront of someone like that." said Kagome as her voice got louder.

"Is that all I am Miss. I'm-an-ugly-whore." said Inuyasha as he turned back to face her, only this time he wasn't smirking. He was fuming.

"Oh I'm a whore? I'm a fucking whore?" asked Kagome screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That's what I said didn't I?" stated Inuyasha.

"If I'm a whore then what does that make you Mr. I-like-to-fuck-random-girls-in-the-school." yelled Kagome.

By now the whole cafeteria could hear the quarrel.

"If I like to fuck random girls in the school, then I would have fucked you, Sango, and Kilala too. Which I haven't so there." said Inuyasha in a childish voice at the end.

"What a child." said Kagome as she pushed past Inuyasha and ordered her food.

She payed for her food and began to walk towards the table that Sango and Kilala were sitting at. A few meters away from the table someone stuck their foot out and tripped her. As soon as her feet left the floor and she started to fall, she cartwheeled out of it. After the second cartwheel she double flipped and landed in a crouch. Everyone started to clap and cheer. Kagome stood up and slowly turned to look at the person who tripped her. Her eyes locked with his. She recognised him from Inuyashas' party. It was the guy that had rudely asked her out while completely intoxicated.

"YOU!!!!" she screamed.

"M...m...me?" asked the guy who tripped her.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM." said Kagome now really pissed off.

Just then Inuyasha rushed in and stood infront of the guy.

"Ok Kagome, I understand that my cousin here is a moron, but that doesn't mean you can hurt him. That's my job." said Inuyasha. (If you forgot who his cousin was then go back and look at the part were Inuyasha notices the girls in their costumes...)

"Hey!!" said the boy currently being protected.

"Takahashi, if you don't move this instant, I will seriously kick your ass as well as your moronic cousins'." Kagome said with clenched teeth.

"As much as I'd like to see that happen, I'm going to have to put a raincheck on that." said Inuyasha as he walked away.

Kagome completly forgot about the male that tripped her and started to chase after the silver-white haired hanyou. She blindly followed him out of the school, and off school grounds. She followed him to a large forest and deep into the dark wooded area. She soon lost sight of him and became terrifyingly lost. She wandered in what seemed like circles. Fifteen minutes after becoming lost, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Memories from her past began to form in her head.

* * *

**-Memory #1-**

_It was some years ago. A girl of about six years old was running through a large, deep, dark forest._(Like the one Kagome's in right now). _The little girl tripped over a root protruding from the ground. She had raven hair and light brown eyes. She was a normal human child. As the child sat there on the ground crying, a deep male voice was heard echoing through the trees. It was calling her name, getting closer with every call._

_"Kagome, Kagome where are you?" said the voice with a hint of childishness in it._

_The young Kagome screamed and lifted herself up. Before she could begin to run, a huge, hairy arm wrapped around her waist. She screamed and a large hand was roughly placed over her mouth._

_"Now, now Kagome. No need to scream like that. Dear old daddy isn't going to hurt you" said the man with evil in his voice. Kagome then bit his hand._

_"You're not my DADDY! My daddy died a long time ago. Just 'cause mommy married you, doesn't mean you're my DADDY! I may be six but I'm way smarter then you." said the child version of Kagome._

_With that Kagome started to kick and scream in his arms. The male that claimed to be her father, bent down and picked up a huge rock. He hit her over the head and knocked her out. The last thing Kagome remembered seeing was a blur of silver-white hair, and then she hit the ground, unconcious.

* * *

_

**-Memory # 2-**

_Two years later, Kagome was walking down the street coming home from her first day of school. She was only a block away from her familys' shrine and she noticed a black van following her. She tryed to ignore it. She began to run, but her legs weren't very long yet and couldn't carry her that far or that fast. The van began to speed up and the side door opened. Kagome looked back only to come face to face with a masked man ready to grab her. As he did she screamed. The van door closed and a clothe was placed over her nose and mouth. She was knocked out in a matter of minutes. Fifteen minutes later she regained consiousnous. She was in an abandoned warehouse, probably on the outskirts of town. She looked around to only find that it was her, sitting in a chair, tied tightly. Soon two men walked in from the only exit door there._

_"Hahaha. This is going to be fun." said the first man._

_"That it should be." said the second._

_"Shut up and go close the door Marty." said the first man._

_"Right. Sorry Mac." said the man identifyed as Marty._

_Kagome looked at the men with anger in her eyes. This was the second time in three years that someone tryed to hurt her. She was getting fed up with it. She had to do something about it. She wiggled trying to get free from the rope. Both men heard her and stopped her. Marty tied the rope even tighter. Soon he was back beside Mac. Both men had their backs towards Kagome. Kagome looked up bored. There was a window. It was still light out and she could see a silver-white haired figure out side it. She could see his mouth moving. It looked like he was chanting. Soon she felt her body pulsate. She could feel a major amount of power flowing from her. Soon her body began to change. Her hair grew longer and red streaks ran through it now. Her kanine teeth grew into fangs. Her nails went from short to long claws. Her human ears disappeared and black dog ears with red tips appeared on the top of her head. A black dog tail with red running through it appeared. The last thing to change was her eyes. They changed from a light brown to an enchanting electric blue._

_Both men turned around to see a different girl sitting in the chair._

_"What the fuck happened to her?" asked Marty._

_"You stupid dolt. A demon undid the spell that contained her demon side." said Mac._

_Marty just o'd at what he heard._

_"So what are we gunna do now?" asked Marty._

_"We can't do anything to her now. She's to powerful. She'd kill us." said Mac._

_"Hey dude. If you let me go I'll go home and forget any of this happened." said Kagome, knowing exactly what she was going to do after being let go._

_Marty went and untied the rope. Once free Kagome stretched her arms._

_"Now. Marty. Mac. You didn't honestly think I was going to let you walk out of here, did you?" said Kagome._

_"But I thought you said that if we let you go, you'd go home and forget any of this happened." said Marty. He obviously wasn't the brightest bulb in the box._

_"I did and I will. After I kill you both." said Kagome as she powered up for an attack._

_"Shit Marty. RUNNNNNNN" yelled Mac._

_"DANCING DRAGONS" yelled Kagome as she let a energy ball loose._

_Before it hit the men, it changed its form to a red dragon and engulfed both in a tornado of energy. After it stopped, Kagome fell to the ground unconsious.

* * *

_

**-Back with Kagome in the forest-**

Kagome was so upset that she didn't notice a male figure stalk up behind her. Before she knew it she was on her stomach with a foot pinning her hands to her back.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" she asked with more tears slipping from her eyes.

"Wow. Is the badass bitch Kagome crying?" asked the male.

"INUYASHA GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME. NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME TO PISS ME OFF." screamed Kagome now struggling to get free.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Inuyasha.

Just then Kagomes' body started to pulsate. She grabbed Inuyashas' ankle and flipped him on his back. She then stood up. She turned and looked at Inuyasha. She stepped on his chest, taking some air out of his lungs.

"What did you do to my step-dad eleven years ago?" asked Kagome.

"What do you mean. I didn't even know you when you were six." said Inuyasha.

Kagome stepped on his chest harder, knocking more air out of his lungs.

"Don't toy with me bastard. I know it was you. The guy that saved me eleven years ago had silver-white hair just like YOU!" she said in a dire need to know the truth.

"I'm not toying with you I don't know what you're talking about." said Inuyasha gasping for air.

Just then two figures stepped out of the shadows. One was tall and the other was walking on all fours. Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the figures. Kagome was so stunned that she stepped off of Inuyasha. Inuyasha recognised the tall figure as his half brother Sesshomaru. Kagome on the other hand recognised the other figure as her beloved dog, Skye. Just then something happened. A tornado of wind and energy surrounded Skye.

"Skye noooooo." yelled Kagome as Inuyasha held her back.

Just then the wind and energy died down and in place of her dog, was a young girl about her age. The girl had long, brown hair; elf ears; a long flowing baby blue gown and her eyes, her eyes were the same beautiful sky blue.

"Skye?" asked Kagome.

"Yes mistress." said Skye in a monotone voice.

"Hey, you, girl, how do you know my brother." asked Inuyasha.

"You mean to tell me that Lord Sesshomaru has a brother?" asked Skye.

"Half brother. My father just happened to mate with a _wretched_ ningen." said Sasshomaru.

"Just remember _dear _brother, you also mated a ningen." said Inuyasha while glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Yes brother I kn-" started Sesshomaru but was cut off.

"This is _not_a quarrel between the two of you. _However_ this is about this useless fight between the two of **YOU**." said Skye as she pointed to both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yes you are quite right m'lady." said Sesshomaru as he held out his hand.

"Naturally. Am I not always right?" asked Skye as she put her hand a top Sesshomarus'.

"Wait what is this?" asked Kagome.

"Mistress. You were seeking answers in the wrong places. It was not Inuyasha that was there eleven years ago." said Skye.

"Then who the hell was it?" asked Kagome.

"The answers you wish answered tonight will be found from m'lord." said Skye.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. They then looked at eachother. Inuyasha then turned away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Sesshomaru. What did you do to my step-dad eleven years ago?" asked Kagome.

"Eleven years ago, when he chased you through the woods, he knocked you unconsious. When that happened I killed him and took you to the hospital." said Sesshomaru in a monotone voice.

"Ok and what about two years after that. It was you chanting outside that window wasn't it?" asked Kagome seeking more of the truth.

"Yes it was. I had strict orders to find you and let your demon blood free. Then when you took care of those men you fell unconsious. I then took you to the hospital at the point to." said Sesshomaru.

"Ok and why now am I finding out about this." asked Kagome for the second last time that night.

"It was your mothers' orders that you _not_ know. Unfortunatly now _is_ the time for you to know." said Skye.

"Ok last question. Why do I need to know it now?" she asked.

"Because mistress. There is an ancient evil attempting to destroy the world. The only way to stop him is for you, my mistress, and for you Inuyasha, my master, to join together and defeat him." said Skye.

"So that's how you know Inuyasha, king of ignorance." said Kagome.

"Watch it bitch." said Inuyasha.

"Mistress I am at your service. I will be the one to train you and m'lord Sesshomaru will train you master Inuyasha." said Skye as another tornado of wind and energy surrounded her and she changed back to her animal form.

"Well I guess we should go home. After all we do need our sleep for school tomorrow." said Kagome.

"Whatever." said Inuyasha.

* * *

**The End.**

**Again you actually thought that was the end? Yeah right. Seriously when it's the end you'll know about it.**

**Kagome: sighs That was really emotional**

**Inuyasha: Oh get over yourself you little cry baby.**

**Kagome: DANCING DRAGON!!**

**Inuyasha: gulps and ducks**

**FaitheSilverleaf: rubs Kagomes' back It's ok hun, he'll learn soon enough.**

**Inuyasha: What the fuck is that suppose to mean?**

**FaitheSilverleaf: You'll see later.**

**Sesshomaru&Skye: Please for Inuyashas' sake R&R.**

**FaitheSilverleaf: Oh InuYASHA!!!**

**Inuyasha: peeks out from hiding spot**

**FaitheSliverleaf&Kagome: DANCING DRAGON!!! POISON VINES!!!**

**Inuyasha: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME. BLOODY HELL R&R.**


End file.
